


Life Note

by lunardusters (orphan_account)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Other, death note please no suey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunardusters
Summary: When a young woman encounters a book that allows her to end lives as she chooses, what will she do?





	Life Note

Wake up, Yamiko.

Wake up.

 

Today is April 13th.  
About 2 weeks after school started. And somehow, I’m already miserable. School always makes me miserable, I’m not really sure how I thought high school would be any different.  
But oh, little Yamiko can dream, can’t she? Not in this world, it seems.  
Someone’s got to wake Yamiko, that little blood-eyed freak, and tell her that this world is a hellhole, and no amount of dye to make your snow-ass hair look normal or weed to make the pain go away will make you feel better. Your real parents aren’t coming back, they probably wish they’d aborted you the second they laid eyes on you, and your cat is the only one who really loves you.

Oh, also, there is no god. Get that out of the way early.

Nobody woke her, not until it was too late. Now she’s 14 and she’s only got scars on her arms to show for it. Depressing, isn’t it? Not really. There are people with bigger problems who get along just fine, starving kids in Africa, yadda, yadda. I’ve got nothing to complain about, really. But everyone complains. All the time. It’s human nature. So now I’m stuck waiting for either a deliverance that won’t happen or a death that refuses to happen.

Enough crying, now. It’s April 13th and I’m sitting on my bed contemplating how much nail polish remover I’d have to drink in order to kill myself and then I get a call. I don’t like calls. Anyone who’s worth talking to can just text, goddamnit. But I’m feeling nice today.  
So I get the phone, I answer it, it’s Tsumugi, who tried to get us to call her Mugi but fuck that.  
“Sup, Yami-chan?” is the first thing I hear, and I already want to hang up and/or hang myself with the jump rope that’s been on my desk for the last 6 months because I don’t care enough to move it.  
“I’ve told you not to call me that, Tsumugi.”  
“Fiine, Yamiko.” She says my voice with a malice that I do not understand in the slightest.  
I like my name, Yamiko means “Child of darkness”, which really supports my whole “parents wanted a fourth-trimester abortion” theory, and Kamikame, which means “Divine turtle” and that’s just fucking hilarious.  
So, yeah. Tsumugi’s full of shit.  
“Tsumugi, you’re full of shit. The Divine Turtle WILL come and kill you if you don’t stop treating my name like it’s the plague.” An inside joke that I swear is funny.  
“Riiiight… But anyways, are you dressed yet?”  
I’m sitting in my bra and underwear, and it’s occurred to me that I am, in fact, not dressed.  
“.. Why?”  
Tsumugi huffs on the other line, “Because I’m waiting outside?!? Maki’s driving us, remember?!?”  
“... No? Was- Was I supposed to remember?” So at this point, I’m scrambling for my uniform, (I use the term ‘uniform’ very, very loosely. The school’s only requirement is that you have to wear a seifuku that goes down to your kneecaps. No requirement regarding colors or anything, so I went and bought myself a black and red one because if I’m gonna be a total edgelord I gotta look the part.) and by the time I’ve finally got it on Tsumugi’s threatening to leave without me.  
“Fuck off, fuck off, I’m on my way out the door!!” I shouted to that, not on my way out the door.

So yadda, yadda, I’m out in about 5 minutes, and lowe and behold, there was Maki’s little 4-door Mini Cooper, horn blaring as soon as I’m visible because that’s Maki for ya.  
AND, as soon as Tsumugi sees me, she’s instantly yapping about how “I need to remember shit” or whatever.  
And I just sit there, staring off into space until Tsumugi quiets down as Maki, her sister, by the way, drives down the road. Tsumugi sighs. “... So, anyways, how are you doing? I haven’t seen you in a while.”  
Tsumugi’s good at tonal whiplash. One minute she’s screaming and the next you can barely hear her. It’s annoying.  
“.. Good, good.” I nod, looking over at her. She hasn’t changed much. Same chest-length black hair with bangs that she somehow makes work, matching black eyes staring into me. She’s chosen a long-sleeve, pink and white uniform. Identical to mine in everything but color. She tends to blend into a crowd, but I still love her. I gotta, her being one of my three (four if you count Maki. I don’t.) friends and all.  
“Ugh, are you seriously mad at me? Yamiko, you gotta understand. I just didn’t wanna be late.” Tsumugi grabs her phone, sending a quick message before looking back up at me.

“... Maki, can you go any faster?”  
She looks back from the driver’s seat, and I couldn’t help but notice that she’d dyed her hair purple. It looked good, it did, but.. How did that get by her parents? “Kamikame, quit being a little bitch. At least listen.” She scoffs, looking back ahead.  
I’m tired at this point “Why are you driving me anyways? I don’t-”  
“Your mom told us to. Said you kept missing the bus and showing up 2 hours late.”  
Before I can remind Tsumugi that we call her Miyoko, not Mom, she grumbles, grabbing her glasses- wait, what? Big black glasses, putting them on and looking up at me. “..... Do you like them?” Her tone’s confusing me, like she.. Actually gives a damn what I think.  
“.. They’re…. Fine, I guess? I mean- they suit you.” I stumble like an idiot, and I’m genuinely confused. Tsumugi nods, though. “T-Thanks. I’m just- nervous.”  
She doesn’t say anything else, staring ahead as we pull up to the school. I don’t speak either, so I guess that’s partly my fault.  
Maki parks the car, waiting for Tsumugi to get out before putting a hand on my leg, stopping me from leaving. I get a good look at her eyes, now, her dark eyes and the definite bags under them that weren’t there before. She’s wearing makeup, dark eyeshadow and eyeliner making her look like a raccoon. Her voice is quiet, but there’s a small smile on her face.  
“... Stay awake, okay?”  
I, again, stumble for words. “W-What, did Miyoko tell you about that too?”  
Maki chuckles, and I can see Tsumugi enter the school, not paying any mind to the lack of my or her sister’s presence. “No, no, just- just trust me, okay?” With that, she grabs my bookbag from its spot by my feet, tossing it to me as I get out.

I take a glance up at the school- not looking any different than when I’d last saw it, same large, brick building,- before looking back where Maki’d parked. She hadn’t gotten out yet, but I made the executive decision to not give a shit. Instead, I go to where my shoe locker was, fidgeting with the lock until the combination comes to me and I get it open.  
My indoor shoes are there, as expected, a box of pencils I’d put there a week ago, and- and a notebook. It’s white, looks like it’s got about 100 pages, and it has Life Note written on it.  
I didn’t put that notebook there. I open it up- blank, bar the two black pages before the white pages. When I read them, it’s-

“ The human whose name is written in this book will die.  
That human will follow any and all instructions given to them up to 60 minutes before death.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
